


On The Chin

by MafeJ



Series: Mechanical Love [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte dos de ‘Beautiful War’.<br/>Los recuerdos se juntan para golpear a Shannon en un momento desfavorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Chin

Shannon creía que si mirabas en dirección a la piscina, no encontrarías un sitio vacío ni para hundir un pie en ella. Era un mar atestado de niños con googles y flotadores en los brazos, empujándose y gritando a todo pulmón mientras deseaban entrar al menos un momento en el agua apenas fresca de la piscina principal. Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente poco agradable que podría haber allí adentro, Shannon se detuvo unos minutos frente a la verja de metal que separaba la acera del lugar de esparcimiento, mirando con ojos brillantes las pelotas inflables y los puestos de helado y limonada de adentro. Su madre se detuvo a su lado mientras llevaba al pequeño Jared, de unos siete años, de la mano.

“¿Te gustaría ir a nadar esta semana?” Su madre preguntó, mientras depositaba la bolsa llena de víveres en el piso y se hincaba a su lado, dejando que el menor se acercara también a observar.

“Sí, ¿podemos ir ahí?”

“Hum… sabes que no puedo pagar eso.” Los dedos de Shannon se afianzaron en el alambre caliente, la mirada se perdió de nuevo entre la muchedumbre. La joven madre comenzó a planear una forma de complacer al pequeño. “Pero quizás podamos hacer algo para arreglarlo.”

Así, tres días después, Constance y sus dos hijos emprendieron el viaje a casa de unos amigos, cuya locación quedaba, fortuitamente, en la zona costera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían, y la última vez que visitaron una playa Shannon apenas había aprendido a caminar y Jared era un bebé de brazos. Prácticamente eran las primeras vacaciones de verano en las que salían como familia. Tan pronto como llegaron, Shannon corrió por la arena brillante y caliente mientras se quitaba la camiseta, y se zambulló en el agua. La piel se le tostaría y la ropa quedaría llena de arena, pero esos eran detalles que carecían de importancia para un niño. O para casi todos. Cuando Shannon volteó para preguntar a su hermano si quería hacer una carrera hacia la boya más cercana, no lo encontró tras de sí. A lo lejos, hecho un ovillo en la orilla mientras la brisa salada le volaba el cabello, Jared le esperaba tranquilamente, trazando con los dedos figuras en la arena, antes de que murieran arrastradas por el viento. Shannon se apresuró para ir hasta donde se hallaba su hermano, chorreando por todo el camino.

“¿No vas a entrar al agua?”

El menor no respondió, optando por recoger una pequeña concha entre sus dedos delgados, retirando la arena del diseño de grietas en su superficie mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“Jared,” Shannon se sentó a su lado, ignorando la rara sensación de la arena adhiriéndose a sus piernas húmedas “¿qué sucede?”

Su hermano volteó hacia él, frunciendo sus labios diminutos.

“No sé nadar, Shannon.”

Para ser honesto, el mayor no se planteó que nunca se habían tomado el tiempo para enseñarle a Jared a nadar. Él mismo había aprendido de sus amigos, pero su tímido hermano nunca saldría a jugar con ellos, y eso contaba las veces en las que Shannon lograba escaparse a la piscina de uno de los chicos más pudientes de su clase. No recordaba que hubiese sido especialmente difícil, y si lo había aprendido sin grandes obstáculos, entonces pensaba que tampoco sería complicado enseñarle a su hermano.

“Ven conmigo, arreglaremos eso ahora mismo.”

Caminaron entre las olas hacia un nivel más o menos profundo, a pesar del notable miedo de Jared. Shannon lo tomó de ambas manos y le ayudó a flotar, brindándole la firmeza que el menor necesitaba para deshacerse del temor inicial, y la sonrisa que le aseguraba que no lo soltaría en absoluto. Necesitaron de varias clases e intentos fallidos para que el ojiazul pudiera desplazarse sin problemas en el agua, pero ese verano tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar los errores.

Durante la última semana en aquella casa a orillas de la playa, una de sus travesuras favoritas consistía en escaparse juntos por la noche después de que las cenizas de la fogata se extinguían, caminando por las dunas plateadas ribeteadas con la espuma blanca. Jared iba primero y Shannon detrás, sumergiéndose en el agua cálida. El reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del océano formaba cientos de lentejuelas tintineantes, que a veces parecían mezclarse con la piel de la espalda y los brazos desnudos de Jared. Shannon esperaba hasta que el menor volteaba y sus enormes ojos le alumbraban el camino. Dentro de sus fantasías, que constantemente rayaban lo onírico, pensaba que Jared era una criatura de fragilidad casi nocturna, que nadaba sólo para él.

~*~*~

El rojo y pegajoso líquido de la paleta de hielo comenzó a escurrir sobre su mano, así que se apresuró a quitarlo con su lengua mientras aventaba su mochila hacia algún sitio al azar en la sala. Después se quitó la camiseta del uniforme, que siguió el mismo camino que su bolsa. Era martes, un día que no le agradaba, porque si bien ya había pasado el odioso lunes, aún quedaban tres días más de suplicio en la escuela. Tendría que cocinar cualquier cosa hoy, ya que su madre salía hasta tarde del trabajo; quizás Jared podría ayudarle. El asunto era que, en la media hora que había estado en casa, no había visto señas del menor. Salió al jardín para descolgar la ropa que su madre había lavado cuando los sonidos en el lote vacío de la calle trasera llegaron hasta él. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? Obviamente Jared podría estar en ese sitio, el lugar predilecto de todos los chicos de la cuadra para reunirse a jugar. Se colocó los zapatos y salió corriendo.

Al llegar, la primera impresión no fue muy alentadora. Un círculo de niños tan sudados y mugrosos como él, ocultaban lo que ocurría en el centro. _‘Oh por favor, no me digan que…’_ Se hizo paso a través de las dos filas apretadas, empujando a los demás con los codos y escurriéndose por los resquicios hasta que saltó al espacio vacío. Un tipo tres años mayor que Shannon, aproximadamente, estaba bastante ocupado amenazando a nada menos que a su hermano. Cuando comenzó a empujarlo, a Shannon no le importó su estatura de chico de once, y avanzó hasta tomar al sujeto del brazo y alejarlo de Jared.

“¿Qué pasa acá?” El mayor de los tres se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, ignorando por un momento al niño recargado en la pared al que había estado amenazando, para enfocarse en su nuevo defensor.

“Este estúpido mocoso intentó robar mi bicicleta, eso es lo que pasa.”

“¿No era suficiente hacer que te la devolviera?”

“La quiero de vuelta exactamente como se la llevó” Señaló hacia una bicicleta tirada en el piso, sin manubrio y con los restos de pintura del frente cayéndose a pedazos. Sin duda eso era obra del menor.

Shannon supo entonces que Jared se había metido en un problema bastante grande, y que no se librarían de él fácilmente. En medio de la desesperación, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar a su hermano del brazo y comenzar a correr hacia su casa. Pero el otro chico fue bastante rápido y lo tomó de la musculosa blanca antes de estampar el puño en su cara. Un segundo después estaba encima de Shannon, golpeándolo contra el piso mientras las diminutas piedras del suelo se le enterraban en la espalda. El mayor de los Leto trató de escudarse de los golpes con los brazos, deseando ser un poco más pesado o fuerte para poder eliminar esa desventaja. Volteó la cara, respirando el polvo que comenzaba a levantarse a la misma velocidad que los gritos eufóricos de los demás niños. Se retorció como pudo hasta que el chico encima de él dejó de luchar y las voces se detuvieron abruptamente. Después sólo vio como su oponente se desplomaba hacia un lado completamente noqueado, dando paso al rostro aterrorizado de Jared, quien miraba la tabla en sus manos de forma incrédula, como si no creyera que había sido él quien había dado el golpe.

“¡Está muerto!” gritó alguien antes de que todo mundo comenzara a dispersarse rápidamente. Sólo para cerciorarse, Shannon se acercó hasta que pudo escuchar la elaborada respiración del chico que yacía botado en el piso, con una abertura un tanto profunda en la cabeza. Pero no moriría, eso podía asegurarlo. Él mismo había sufrido varios golpes así, y no era tan malo como aparentaba.

“Vámonos de aquí, hermano.” Jared arrojó la tabla hacia el edificio en ruinas a su espalda, antes de tomar su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

“Me debes una muy grande si no quieres que le diga a mamá de esto.”

Ambos regresaron a casa y mientras Shannon se limpiaba, Jared trató de dar su mejor esfuerzo en la cocina. Durante el resto del tiempo que vivieron ahí, como podría deducirse, nadie quiso jugar con ellos de nuevo. Así que tenían que improvisar partidos de beisbol y baloncesto únicamente con dos integrantes. Pero viendo el lado positivo, se habían ganado cierto respeto entre los demás chicos. No los molestaban en absoluto.

“No te preocupes Shannon, sólo están secretamente celosos porque no tienen un hermano tan genial como tú.” Shannon comenzó a reír y lo golpeó con suavidad en la frente. No quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de que su hermano le dijera esa clase de cosas hacía que todo valiera la pena.

~*~*~

Aún con la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas sucias del sótano y la que despedía su cigarrillo, alcanzó a ver los pedacitos de velas en el piso y los cuadernos de pasta dura amontonados dentro de una caja de cartón en la esquina, debajo de las escaleras. Si no conociera la letra de su hermano, garabateada en tinta negra y azul sobre el papel, habría dudado de la procedencia de los escritos. Cada una de las libretas estaba llena de algo parecido a poemas de amor, aunque el mismo Shannon no acostumbraba a leer esa clase de cosas. Pero no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que el autor tenía cierta aptitud para ello.

Oyó pasos rápidos sobre él, bajando por la escalera. Apenas vio lo que tenía entre manos, Jared se abalanzó a arrebatárselo mientras farfullaba algo como ‘¡Suelta eso!’. Por suerte para Shannon, era ligeramente más alto que Jared, así que la puso fuera de su alcance mientras corría. Aunque en ese entonces no sabía que esa ventaja de estatura no duraría por demasiado tiempo, sobre todo cuando Jared diera el último estirón al final de la adolescencia. Shannon subió al sofá viejo del fondo, y apenas pudo voltear antes de que el menor se lanzara sobre él y terminaran ambos tendidos sobre el tapizado empolvado del mueble. Lo que Shannon no esperaba era que su hermano se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, estirándose para alcanzar la libreta. El peso sobre su regazo le descolocó, poniéndole inquietantemente nervioso,  y eso fue suficiente para que Jared le arrebatara las notas de las manos.

“Demasiado tarde, ya los leí.” Dijo, tratando de sonar la mitad de alterado de lo que estaba en realidad. Jared no le respondió, quizás porque estaba recuperando el aliento o el orgullo perdido. “¿Son poemas?”

“Canciones.” Sólo había una razón para que un muchacho de secundaria se encerrara en el sótano por las noches a rellenar hojas y hojas con rimas dulces.

“Y dime galán, ¿para quién escribes?” Shannon pasó un brazo detrás de los hombros de su hermano mientras éste se sonrojaba hasta el cuello y las orejas.

“Es… una chica de mi clase.”

“¿Y no le has dicho nada aún?”

“No lo creo. No soy lo suficientemente alto o fornido…como los tipos del equipo de futbol o algo así.”

Jared era un chico de huesos largos y miembros delgados, y su rostro se afinaba más y más a cada año que pasaba. Shannon a veces no podía creer que ese muchacho fuera su hermano, porque ambos eran bastante distintos. El menor lucía mucho más hermoso, no le incomodaba admitirlo.

Dada la diferencia de edades, Shannon tenía más experiencia con las chicas, y supuso que Jared había cometido el error de enamorarse de una tipa frívola o cualquier otra cosa peor. Aunque siendo realista, Shannon pensaba que ninguna de las muchachas podría merecer realmente a su hermano. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, ¿en qué cosas estaba pensando? Parecía una… madre celosa. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

“Pues sería muy tonta si te rechazara, porque escribes muy bien.”

“¿Eso crees?”

“Yo nunca podría hacer algo como eso.” Shannon dirigió una mirada honesta a su derecha, donde Jared descansaba bajo su brazo mientras pasaba distraídamente las hojas de la libreta.

“Yo podría… tocar algo, si quieres.”

“¿Por qué no?” Jared se levantó y fue por la guitarra vieja que se hallaba recargada en la pared. Regresó al sofá y usando el abdomen de Shannon como almohada, comenzó a cantar con voz suave y algo inexperta. El mayor sonrió, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de Jared. Pensó que su hermano debía estar realmente ciego. Con esos ojos y esa voz podría volver loco a cualquiera. Al mismo Shannon, por ejemplo.

~*~*~

“Shan, estoy enamorado.” Los hermanos se hallaban botados sobre la alfombra de la sala, en la casa que ambos compartían. Shannon apenas se estaba sumiendo en un sueño ligero cuando Jared decidió romper el silencio.

“¿De nuevo?”

“Esta vez hablo en serio. Es muy diferente a todas las relaciones que he tenido antes.”

Shannon volteó hacia donde su hermano yacía, con las piernas extendidas, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y el cabello largo regado sobre las fibras beige que cubrían el piso. El menor había estado saliendo con Cameron Díaz por los últimos dos meses, y Jared no dejaba de decirle lo mismo una y otra vez. Sintió el familiar revoloteo de celos surgiendo en su subconsciente, creciendo hasta hacerse insoportable. Frunció el ceño, agradecido de que su hermano no lo estuviese mirando. Hasta hacía un par de años, después de negárselo a sí mismo incontables veces, se había atrevido a reconocer que, pese a todo lo que implicaba, tenía otra clase de sentimientos por el hombre a su lado. Nunca se había animado a hablar de ello, y mientras pudiera seguir estando cerca de él, no tomaba realmente en serio lo que el otro hiciera con su vida amorosa.

Fijó la vista en el techo, doblando las piernas hasta posar la planta de sus pies desnudos sobre la mullida tela de la alfombra. No había más ruido que el viento arrastrando las hojas de las palmeras y el de la respiración de ambos. Permaneció atento al subir y bajar del pecho del menor, hasta que este adquirió un ritmo lento, demasiado lento. En ese punto, se levantó y gateó hasta la figura durmiente de Jared. Observó sus párpados pálidos y las pestañas negras, la boca entreabierta. Podría inclinarse hasta percibir el aliento de Jared contra su rostro; podría besarlo en ese mismo momento, mientras el otro seguramente estaría soñando que los labios que lo tocaban pertenecían a otra persona completamente diferente.

En cambio, se colocó a su costado y reposó  su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de su hermano, rozándole el cuello con la nariz, muy cerca del olor suave de su cabello castaño. Pegó su cuerpo al de Jared, pasando un brazo sobre su estómago y cerrando los párpados después de regalarse una última visión del perfil de su hermano, recortado por la luz que se escurría de la ventana.

Unos minutos después, extrañado por el nuevo peso sobre él, Jared abrió los ojos y se encontró con Shannon a su lado, roncando levemente. Soltó una risita, y sin más, dejó que su frente tocara la de su hermano mientras el sueño volvía a arrastrarlo a la inconsciencia.

~*~*~

Shannon paseó los dedos sobre el plástico que cubría los cuadros de papel, deteniéndose sobre cada uno mientras trataba de recordar la historia detrás de cada imagen. Le reconfortaba pensar en una época en la que el mundo era tan pequeño para ellos, tan seguro. Y le ayudaba a distraerse del malestar que había tenido desde hacía varios meses.

Decidió pasar la noche con su madre, porque no era correcto –y tampoco creyó poder soportar- permanecer en la misma vivienda que los recién casados. Simplemente su masoquismo tenía un límite. Pero por otra parte, lamentaba no poder pasar unas últimas horas juntos antes de que Jared emprendiera su viaje de luna de miel, uno que duraría un par de meses, al menos. Lo único positivo era que tendría tiempo para descansar un poco de todo el ajetreo de sensaciones. Estaba exhausto, su energía usual se había reducido a una figura fantasmal, acurrucada en el sillón de la sala a las cinco de la mañana.

La presencia de su madre fue casi tangible para él. El largo cabello dorado y su bata parecían producir un siseo suave mientras se movía por la casa. Constance colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, describiendo pequeños círculos. Shannon ladeó la cabeza hasta que su madre entendió el mensaje y comenzó a pasear los dedos entre su cabello amorosamente.

“Recordando viejos tiempos, ¿eh?”

“Sí… era una muy buena época.” Suspiró mientras volvía a fijar la vista en las imágenes.

“Ustedes siempre andaban juntos. Y aunque se metían en problemas a cada momento y me daban enormes dolores de cabeza, siempre hallaban la forma de regresar bien a casa.” Shannon sonrió con ternura, sabiendo que no habían sido precisamente un par de ángeles. “Tú, en especial, cuidabas bastante de Jared.”

“Lo sigo haciendo, madre.” Recibió una sonrisa a cambio. Las líneas alrededor de los ojos de su madre no disminuían la belleza de sus ojos, unos tan parecidos a los de Jared.

“Estoy tan orgullosa de ambos, por todo lo que han logrado. Son los mejores hijos que una madre podría tener.”

“Eso dicen todas las madres.”

“Y es lo más cierto que podría haber.” Su madre respondió, acariciando su rostro. Después, caminó unos pasos hasta el umbral de la sala y se detuvo.

“¿Quieres café?”

“Sí, un poco estaría bien.”

Pensó que iba a decirle algo más, porque el rostro de la mujer adquirió un tono serio. Pero esa expresión duró sólo un instante, desapareciendo antes de que Constance entrara a la cocina. Regresó la vista a su regazo, donde una versión más pequeña de sí mismo le sonreía con un ojo morado, y a su lado, colgando de uno de sus brazos, se hallaba su hermano, con una camisa demasiado grande y un fleco que le cubría la frente casi hasta los ojos.

Shannon sentía como si siempre hubiese estado enamorado de él, aunque cuando era un niño aún no alcanzaba a comprender ese tipo de cosas. Sólo lo notó hasta mucho después, y lo dijo más tarde aún. Demasiado.

Cerró el libro con suavidad.

Los lamentos estaban de más, porque ya había hecho su decisión. Estaba seguro que por Jared haría cualquier cosa. Le seguiría en la iniciativa de formar una banda propia, actuaría en una tonta serie juvenil. Escucharía sus insoportablemente dulces canciones de amor. Tomaría cada golpe por él, y si era necesario, dejaría que le destrozaran el rostro.

El dolor que sentía ahora era sólo una cosa más en la lista, pero era lo más difícil de sobrellevar.


End file.
